


The First Night

by BlueDemon1995



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemon1995/pseuds/BlueDemon1995
Summary: Keith and Katie Holt/Pidge meet in unusual circumstances





	1. CuteMeet

Pidge is so sick but Lotor really wanted her to come out for a bit. She knows she isn’t what you would call a great girlfriend, so, she sucks it up and goes to the bar. 

Only to see Lotor and Acxa slow dancing and kissing!

She runs out of the bar wanting to cry, knowing she cannot confront him in this state of mind. It would put her in a weakened state and she refused to give him any satisfaction on that point.

She finds herself at Lotor’s car and wants to ensure it never drives again only to see some dude, smashing windows like crazy. 

He looks at her and says, what, the guy is fucking my now ex-girlfriend. 

She nods, ya the guy is my Bf

He looks at her, and takes her in, she’s cute in an understated way, which if he can even notice at this point, he really must not care about Acxa. Oh well, he still doesn’t like to be made a fool of. 

He says, my names Keith, and she replies Pidge.

She looks at the car and says hey could you at least open the trunk to get some of my shit out of it.   
He says of course. He pries it open and she dives in, not getting clothes or anything but some kind of robot and tools. Hmmm interesting. 

He holds up the crow bar, wanna turn? She says, ummm I have a better idea. She opens her tool box and dumps some metal shavings in the gas tank! Smart girl. She replies, he doesn’t deserve to have a car. She then asks him for his cell so she can get a ride home. He immediately offers his phone and she dials her brother Matt. She asks him to come get her and he says, why and she simply says Voltron. He immediately replies, I’m on my way.

She hangs up and looks at the phone realizing Matt’s name is saved in Keith’s phone. She turns and says how do you know Matt? Keith looks up and says, It’s my brother’s friend. How do you know him? To which she replies He’s my brother. He looks up and stares, “Katie?” She laughs and nods. Ok at least a complete stranger isn’t aware of all the shit that I’m going through. Shiro is like Matt’s best friend, which makes Keith family.

Suddenly, two things happen at once. Lotor and Acxa come out wrapped up in each other, and see them. Hunk, Shay, Lance and Veronica come out of a car and yell Hi. Shit she forgot she told them to meet her up her because she didn’t want to be stuck with Lotor’s friends. Pidge takes an involuntary step back but stops herself, raising her chin as if she is about to get hit. Keith suddenly feels protective and steps in front of her, blocking her view of Lotor and Acxa. 

Lotor yells, “Katie, I thought you were sick. This is not what it looks like” to which Keith replies, well it looks like you were about to fuck my ex girlfriend, so I think we are all caught up.

Lance replies holy crap! Dude I knew you were an asshole! 

Pidge looks so sad and embarrassed. So when Lotor tries to grab her arm, Keith intercepts. He gets right in his face and says, Back the fuck off. Once you started messing with Acxa you lost all rights to Katie. 

Lotor replies how the hell do you know Katie? Just to be a dick, Keith wraps his arm around her and states, wouldn’t you like to know?

At this point, Matt, Shiro and Allura arrive and join the impromptu group. Matt seems to take in the situation instantly, never really liking Lotor. Shiro immediately goes to his brother as Matt aligns with Pidge. Lotor sneers at Matt and says, why are you even here?

Pidge replies, I called him and I’m leaving. Please do not call or contact me again. We are done. 

Keith cannot help but smirk and says ditto while looking at Acxa. She starts to cry and starts on how he doesn’t understand and he never tries. Keith is totally not buying this and says oh well, obviously we just aren’t meant to be. Lotor then continues, stating Katie, don’t do this. This was a momentary lapse, nothing more. She laughs and says you’re right, it’s nothing. She turns and says to her friends, movie night?

Everyone agrees and Keith finds himself on his way to Matt and Pidge’s house. He cannot help the flutter of excitement…


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the big blowup??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you like this!

Chapter 2 

On the way to the Holt’s, it was decided to change direction and head to Allura’s house, mostly because she is rich and lives in a gated community. No one wants to risk a run in with Lotor again so quickly and since he knows where Katie lives they switch plans. Everyone piles out of the two cars and Keith on his bike and walks into Allura’s house. Let’s not lie, it’s literally a mansion. Her Uncle Coran comes down and inquires why she is home so early. Allura replies, “There was a slight change in plans, is it ok if we all hang out here for the night?”

Coran, says “Of course, we have snacks and everything but please ensure that all of the proper parentals are ok with a ** whisper ** a co-ed night.” Allura turns pink but says “Uncle Coran! Nothing is going to happen!!” Coran replies, “and that’s what she said”

Laughter erupts, and starts to dispel the tension that had overtaken the group. Everyone agrees to call home and get permission, while Coran starts to get snacks put together. Hunk ends up following and offering his services. He love to feed his friends and right now he is super worried about Pidge. 

Matt and Pidge go off and she tells him about her evening. Matt is not happy and makes Pidge promise not to get back with Lotor. Matt explains that Lotor has always raised a flag for him but he thought it might just be because his baby sister was dating and he didn’t want to get overly overprotective. Pidge hugs Matt crying, his arms securely wrap around her and asks her “What?”

“Is it me Matt? I know I’m not a girly girl. I’m crabby and selfish! What am I going to do? I don’t want to be alone, but let’s face it Matt, I’m not exactly prepared to change! Lotor is a CATCH, everyone says so!!”

Matt interrupts her. “NO, he cheated for God’s sake! That is not on you! Pidgey, no one is perfect!! And of course you aren’t. But sweetie, you are not the problem. I swear, you know, that I would be honest with you! Let’s go and hang with our friends, relax and get some perspective.” With Matt stating straight into her eyes, she couldn’t help but believe in him. He seriously is the BEST brother a girl could have!

Downstairs, Shiro grabbed his brother and dragged him into a spare room. He turns and says “What happened??”

Keith replied, “ Shit Shiro, I dunno. I was supposed to study for a test, but it got pushed back and I was tired. But, I figured I would surprise Acxa and meet her up, she had been bugging me about never having time for her, so I thought ok, I could do the bar scene for her, right? So I get there and walk into the bar, and I grab a beer. Then I look at the dance floor, and see them all over each other. Just by their body language you could tell that this was not their first night together. I walked out of the bar and seriously was just going to my bike. Then I see a car with a license plate saying, “Lotor #1”. I’m sorry, I just lost it. I grabbed, a rock?crow bar?, and started to whale on the car.” At this point he looks down and thinks how he could have gotten arrested which would really just prove everyone right not to mention put his scholarship at risk. He looks at Shiro, head down, “I’m sorry Shiro, I stopped thinking, I”

Shiro states, “No, stop. You are human Keith, I get it, you reacted. I get it, seriously. But, what was the whole thing with you and Katie?”

Keith started to turn red, stalling says, “Ummmmm nothing?”

Shiro laughs, “No.” 

Keith sighs, “I don’t know. I was acting stupid and destroying the car, suddenly this…girl…is there and looking at me, I say…something and she says Lotor is her bf and I look at her and think, how did he even get her? I mean, she’s cute but so opposite of Acxa. And then she just adjusts and moves forward to ask me to get in the trunk to get her stuff. And I think, she’s cute, how could I even realize this? I mean I literally just saw my girlfriend with another guy and here I am no better. Anyways, I help her, and she helps me. I don’t know Shiro, she seems… special, different? I don’t even know if I am making sense anymore.” He shakes his head and looks perplexed.

Shiro takes this all in, nods and smiles, “okay”

Keith quirks and eyebrow up and says “okay? That’s all you got for me?” Shiro chuckles and says, “You are going to have to figure this one out on your own. Just no rebounds ok, Katie is Matt’s little sister and I really like her (Keith suddenly stands and says “What?”) NONONO, not like that like, she’s the little sister I never had!” Keith’s heart rate slows down and he’s somewhat embarrassed by his actions. “Yeah, I get it Shiro.”

Allura, calling for everyone, “I have food and Netflix up, let’s all sit!”

Keith walks in the room, feeling self-conscious. He looks around and sees Katie. She looks like she’s been crying and it actually hurts him. She’s talking to Lance and Hunk and he feels…annoyed at the arm Lance has slung around her shoulders, frowning he looks around for a seat. Jeesh, what is going on with him today. He is more tired than he thought, that’s it. 

Allura looks to Katie and says, “Your pick Pidge, what would you like to watch.” Everyone starts groaning, Lance jumps in “Awww c’mon Allura you know what she likes!” Allura gives him a hard glare, and turns to Pidge, “As I was saying, what’s your pick?”

Keith looks at Pidge intrigued, what movie is her kind of movie? “Ok guys, I’ll give you a choice-we can watch a classic cryptid move like Lake Placid or we can go back to our Marvel movie marathon? What did we leave off with? Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 1?”

Keith meets her eyes and smiles , did he seriously just meet a girl who loved cryptids, superheroes and space? Where has she been all his life? He shakes his head and takes a breath. 

Shiro looked at Keith, then raised an eyebrow to Matt. Matt just sighed and shook his head. All this drama could have been avoided if Pidge and Keith just met a year ago like they planned. Oh well, time to be an active observer!

Shay shyly asks, “What is Lake Placid about?” All eyes are suddenly on her and she feels slightly embarrassed by her lack of movie knowledge. 

Instead Pidge smirks and says, “Obviously we need to watch Lake Placid guys!” 

Allura smiles and Pidge and says “of course, everyone find a seat and let’s get this party popping.”

Everyone laughs, and starts grabbing snacks and finding seats. Since this isn’t the first movie night at Allura’s, everyone starts to go to their usual seats. Shiro and Matt are interested in seeing where they sit because while Keith and Pidge have both been at movie nights here, neither at the same time. And of course, they both usually sit on the seat near the fireplace on the oversized round cuddle chair, Pidge because she is always cold and likes to be near the fire and Keith because he a pyro and loves to keep the fire going all night. 

So everyone is grabbing snacks and finding seats, when Keith goes to sit and finds Pidge in ‘his’ seat. She looks up blushing, “S-s-sorry, do you usually sit here?” Keith again thinks how cute she is, her eyes are truly gorgeous, not brown, not green just an interesting mix. He shakes his head, “No it’s fine, really not a big deal. I’ll just sit on the floor it’s cool.” 

“Are you sure, I could sit over on the couch” waving to the big sectional couch in the middle of the room. He looks over, Hunk and his girl are on the one side all snuggled up, with Lance on the other end, legs on the L part of the sectional. He looks up with a grin and says, “Sure thing Pidgeon, come on over by your best guy! I can keep you warm!” 

Keith looks over and quickly replies, “Nope, you’re all good. Seriously, let’s just get the movie going.” He plops on the floor in front of Pidge and leans back against her chair. Matt and Shiro are sprawled on some big bean bags chairs that seriously are huge and Allura ends up sitting next to Lance her feet on the bean bag Matt is sitting on. Matt jokes, about the smell of her feet, which makes everyone laugh and Allura actually kicks at his head which Matt overplays and falls on the ground spilling his milk duds. 

The lights are dim and the sound system is loud. Soon enough everyone is immersed in the movie about a giant crocodile and missing people. Keith finds himself relaxing and thinking this is much better than a night in a loud and smokey bar. He feels something and looks up into Katie’s eyes peering into his, they both freeze for just a minute. Then she shakes her head and offers him some popcorn from her bowl. He smiles softly, and grabs a handful.


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by until Keith and Pidge see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are still hanging in there!

Chapter 3  
Time skip*********************

It’s been a week since Keith and Acxa broke up. She’d been calling and texting so much that Keith finally changed his number. Shiro said he should be more patient after all he had dated her for 6 months but honestly he had no patience for cheating. If she didn’t want to be with him anymore she could have just broken up with him. So he focused on school at Galra University and stayed home. Which honestly, suited him perfectly. He went to class, came back to the dorm, did his homework and relaxed. He found a few new blogs on a cryptid called the Altamaha-ha. It’s supposed to be a 20- to 30-foot long river monster with large flippers and a seal-like snout that is said to inhabit the mouth of the Altamaha River. According to these reports, there have been new sightings at different rivers. Some of it sounded fake but some seemed like real leads. He even started up a conversation with another user about the feasibility of the beast existing. 

Suddenly Shiro bursts into his room. “Keith! Have you even bathed today?! Get up and get showered! We have plans.”

Keith rolled face down on his bed, “ugh, no I’m good.”

Shiro plopped on the bed next to him, “Alright, I understand, you stay here and I’ll go to dinner at the Holt’s by myself. I just thought you’d like to get a home cooked meal.”

Keith’s head popped up, “The Holt’s?”

“Yup! Matt called earlier and invited us over for dinner. But no worries, I’ll just let him know it will just be me coming over.”

“NO! Um, no, I’m going to shower and change right now. I’ll be ready in 10!” He got up, grabbed some clean clothes and ran out to get ready.

Exactly 9 minutes later, Keith announced he was ready. Shiro smirked and said, “Then let’s go. I’ll drive.”

At the door to the Holt’s residence, Keith found himself strangely excited and nervous. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this. He found himself shifting from foot to foot but then he noticed Shiro smirking at him so he forced himself to stand still. Matt suddenly threw open the door, “C’mon in! Dinner is running late so let’s go upstairs. I got a new flying simulation game and it’s great! They even have a two player race but between you and me, don’t play against Pidge. She’s a beast at it and she brags a lot! It’s really annoying. ”

Shiro laughs, “Well, Matt, that’s only if she beats me, which let’s be honest, that’s not going to happen.”

Matt returned, “oh, how the pride goeth before the fall”

Laughter ensued and Keith just followed awkwardly. They turn into Matt’s room and it’s actually bigger than his dorm room. There’s a tv, console, bed, futon and an attached bath. They all sit on the futon in front of the tv. Keith is trying to look around to see if he can see Katie. Since Shiro and Matt are playing each other, he gets up and walks around the room. There’s trophies, pictures and tons of toys. He stops in front of a picture of Matt and Katie, it looks like they are about 10 years younger. Katie’s hair is long and pulled in pigtails and she is even missing a tooth. She looks adorable. 

Suddenly someone walks through the bathroom, Katie sees Shiro and Matt playing without her and she shouts, “Ohhhh, who’s scared of playing with me!! I caught you!” Then she runs and jumps over the futon so she plops in between the guys, playfully nudging them and leaning on Shiro. Keith smiles and laughs, suddenly she turns and sees Keith standing off to the corner. Pink cheeked she says, “Oh hey, Keith! How are things going?”

He gives an awkward wave and says good. Suddenly Shiro has his arm wrapped around Pidge and he tackles her to the ground. Keith takes an instinctive step forward only to stop when he realizes Shiro is tickling her. He finds himself strangely annoyed and one could even say…mad. Shiro basically has Pidge under him holding her arms while he straddles her tickling her side with a hand. He’s saying how it’s punishment for making him lose but all Keith can see is this closeness that makes him want to push Shiro off and take his place. He shakes his head but instinctively moves closer. 

Pidge is laughing her head off and saying how he deserves it. Matt is now playing a solo game ignoring them all. Finally, Shiro stops and grins at Pidge saying, “Let this be a lesson to you.” He finally gets off her and yanks her up by her arm. At this point, Keith has moved back to the futon and took Shiro’s place on the end. Pidge looks around and sits is the middle. Shiro arches a brow and states, “really Keith?”

Pidge laughs maniacally and replies, “Looks like someone is sitting on the floor!”

Shiro laughs and sits on Matt’s lap!!

Matt yelps and says, “oh, someone’s gained some weight!” 

Laughter ensures. Suddenly, Katie hears her mom yelling, “Dinner is ready. Come on down.”

Katie stands and turns to the futon, “Well boys looks like you are saved by the bell! I guess I’ll have to kick your butts after dinner!”

Keith stands, replying, “Well, you’ve never faced me so I think you may have a beat down coming!”

Katie arches her brow, “Wanna bet, boyo?!?”

As the troop out of Matt’s room, Keith sidles up to Katie and asks quiet “Hey, how have things been? Getting a lot of phone calls?”

Katie looks at him and replies, “Naw, I blocked his calls and may have sent him a virus that took down his email and phone. Did you need help? I also have a program that can send a certain number’s calls straight to an assigned locker or number. Haven’t used that one yet!”

Keith smirked and said “No, I stupidly just changed my phone number. Not that many people actually had it so no harm.”

“Ahhh, well, let me know if you’d like me to do something special for ya!”

Pidge feels so weird she silently wonders if she’s still sick. Her heart seems to be racing and she feels super hot. It’s weird, Lotor is super cute and suave. He knew all the right things to say and always made her feel gauche. Strangely, while Keith is super hot (let’s be honest) but she feels so intrigued by him and while she doesn’t know him that well still feel comfortable. She turns to see Matt and Shiro whispering and feels a little nervous but whatever. And if the boys think she’s not aware of their massive crushes they are truly fools!


	4. Dinner and shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so long between chapters, New Year is super busy and tiring!
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if you’d like to see something special happen!

Dinner was actually pretty nice. Keith isn’t one for conversation but he really didn’t have to try. Shiro and Matt really kept the conversation going and Mr.& Mrs. Holt were very kind. Keith found himself watching Katie very closely. She was so different than any other girl he knew. While she was technically younger than him, she was literally a genius! 

She was at Altea University and was a couple of grades ahead. She was a few years younger than him but she seemed so down to earth. Keith didn’t always find it easy to connect with others so feeling this comfortable feeling about the Holt family was really special. Shiro arched a brow as to say “Told you so” but didn’t actually say anything out loud (thankfully).

After dinner they were all going to play a game when the doorbell rang. Katie or Pidge, as Matt called her, went to see who it was. From the table, Keith could her a loud voice, Lance. He couldn’t help but wonder what that was about. Were they just friends or did he harbor some feelings for the small girl? Honestly, why does it even matter?

He chose that moment to get up and move over to the front door. Lance glanced up and shouted, “Dude what are you doing here? Pidge, why is he here!”  
Keith looks uncomfortable and turns to go, so Pidge lunges forward and grabs his arm. “Lance! Be nice!!!” She also shoots him a look that tells him, he better be nice or else!

Then she turns to Keith, “Keith you remember my friends, Lance and Hunk.”

Hunk gives a small wave and smile. Lance jerks his head once and refocuses on Pidge. “C’mon you haven’t been out since forever, there’s a new club that looks amazing and you need to come with us!” 

Katie shakes her head, “Nuh-uh, I hate clubs and you always leave me anyways. Hunk why are you going? I know Shay doesn’t like clubs either.”

Hunk replies, “Shay is out of town so our boy here (jerks thumb at Lance) thinks we need to hang. I’m not sure why we cannot do this at home with a movie but here we are. I even put on my nice Hawaiian shirt! But it’s not a real club! It’s like a bar with music.”

Pidge smirks, “Well sorry guys but we have company so I can’t go.”

Matt suddenly appears, “What club? We can all go, right sis?”

Pidge suddenly looks nervous, “NO, we CANNOT. We have guests!”

Keith agrees, “Yeah I thought we were gonna play a game?”

Hunk interjects, “ooohh I like games, what are we playing?”

At this point, Lance looks beyond frustrated and yells, “No, no games, we are going out. C’mon Matt don’t ya wanna dance and get” he starts to make some dance moves which causes Keith to wince and say “Um, what the hell are you doing?” 

Pidge starts to laugh and holds her stomach and in doing so sees the look that passes between her brother and Shiro. Eyebrow raised, “So Shiro, do you want to go to a club?” 

Shiro looks startled and replies, “Well, if that’s what you all want to do…”

Sighing, Pidge takes mercy on her brother, “FINE. But I’m not wearing a dress!!” She marches upstairs and slams the door.

Shiro looks down and says, “I’m really not dressed for a club.”

Lance looks at Shiro and replies, “Dude, unbutton the top 3 buttons and you are good to go. As Hunk mentioned it’s not a real club. It’s just a new place that seems cool. Matt, go change your shirt. Mullet…dude there’s really no hope here, maybe if you take off that stupid jacket?”

Keith looks appalled, “I’m not taking anything off. I’m fine.”

Lance smiles, “Works for me, more ladies for me!”

Hunk and Lance come in while Matt jogs upstairs to change. “He doesn’t mean anything by it, I swear. You’ll get used to him.”

Keith nods, he could care less what Lance thinks of him. Now Pidge/Katie, that’s another story. He does ask, “So what’s the story between Lance and Pidge?”

Hunk moves into he dining room, saying hi to the Holt parents. Mrs. Holt serves him a plate without even asking. He smiles and sits, “Well, we’ve been friends for a while. Pidge is wicked smart and was in class with one of Lance’s younger cousins when she was promoted to our class. Let’s just say that people were not nice and we kinda just took her into our group. Best decision in our life, gotta tell ya!” 

Keith nods, “That’s cool, she does seem to be one of the most intelligent people I know.”

Hunk lets out a low whistle, “Pidge, you are so hot!”

Pidge, blushing, replies, “Uh huh, you also said that after I ran that stupid mile in PE!”

Keith turns slowly, the anticipation burning his insides, to see her in a rather cute ensemble. Not a dress, as promised and she is wearing converse but she looked amazing. Her hair is somehow tame and wild all at the same time, no glasses, and her lips look…wet. She did something to her eyes, they look bigger and Keith thinks he could actually drown in them. She has on a vivid green v-neck shirt with the shoulders cut out, kinda flowing but yet not…black shorts that are in no way too short but still her legs are super toned and appealing, with a pair of sparkling converse. She has this cool bracelet one that looks like a vine around her wrist and shit, this is the most skin he has seen of her and he can literally feel the heat coming off his face. Luckily, Matt jumps down the staircase and disrupts his thoughts. 

He quickly takes a deep breath and follows the group out. Apparently Hunk has a mini van that they can all squeeze into and since Pidge and he are the shortest they sit in the back. Pidge sits and turns to Keith, “Sorry you got dragged into going out. I would’ve fought harder to stay home, but I kinda think Matt likes your brother and I felt like I should be accommodating.” Keith doesn’t look shocked, in fact, he nods and replies, “yeah I think Shiro is in denial. He broke up with his last boyfriend because Adam was a little too needy. So now he’s all about space. But you know that he’s dated girls too so I can’t say for sure if he’d go for your brother. But I do know that he talks about him incessantly.”

Pidge laughs and leans closer, “Well, Matt’s never actually dated a guy before. He liked to think he was a ladies man” eye roll “and he actually liked Allura for a bit. But I think that him and Shiro just fit. I just wanted to be sure you were ok with that. Ya know, as a sib.”  
Keith replied, “No, like we aren’t siblings. He kinda took me under his wing cuz I was being a shit but”

“Dude, I know siblings when I see them, and even if you aren’t blood related, you guys are totally sibs!”

Keith looked at Pidge, taking a deep breath, “Thanks.”

The van abruptly stopped causing everyone to jerk forward. Keith instinctively reached for Pidge and held her against his body. Hunk yelled out, “SORRY!!! But a cat ran across the street!”

Pidge looked up from the comfort of Keith’s arms and met Keith’s eyes. “Thanks.” But instead of moving out of his arms, she kinda just stayed. And Keith decided to go with it and left his arms around her. The rest of the ride was quiet for them.


	5. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I have been having a hard time finding time for writing but wanted to put something down! Hope you enjoy!

At the Bar/Club

Hunk parked in a lot and everyone got out. Lance grabbed Pidge and spun her around. He seemed in really good spirits and Pidge arched a brow at Hunk, who shrugged. Lance was talking a mile a minute and tugged on Pidge’s arm. Hunk was following close behind. While Matt and Shiro led the way, Keith started lagging behind. 

He was starting to regret agreeing to come. It was one thing when it was just dinner at the Holts. But now, there are more people and they are out. He really hates clubs etc. and now he felt stuck. He sighed. Shit. He should’ve just stayed home and read. It’s not like he’s going to shine at the club. Plus, Lance still had his arm around Pidge. They seemed really close. Maybe Hunk was just oblivious and Lance was just waiting for his shot at Pidge. Why does that idea bother him so much? He barely knows her and he just broke up with his longest girlfriend a few weeks ago. Fuck it, he jogged up to the group and sighed. Tonight was nothing like he imagined.

They were at the back of the line standing and Pidge started to fidget. She was bouncing on her toes annoyed because as the shortest person in the group and she couldn’t see around the guys. And she legit hated standing in lines, maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. She yanked out her phone, to check on reviews and suddenly she was bumped hard forward. She was going to fall into the street!

Keith grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. She looked up, heart racing. “Thanks” she murmured. Her eyes met his and at this minute, she couldn’t say if her heart was racing from the almost fall or the sudden nearness of Keith. His eyes were actually violet and beautiful. His eyelashes were way too long and his hands felt warm. She was tingly and breathless. And while he was taller than her not outrageously so she didn’t feel like a kid. She couldn’t look away from him and actually felt herself lean in. Keith looked so close and his head started to dip down. 

The moment was broken when Lance’s angry voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to see Lance yelling at a group of people who apparently shoved me out of the way.

“So you think you could just cut the line and push our friend?”

I looked over and said, “Hi Zethrid, Ezor.”

They both looked over, with Zethrid stating, “Yo Pidge, when are you getting back with Lotor? My bike is still in pieces in the garage.” 

Pidge sighed, “Sorry Zeth, I can’t go back. But, I can still fix your bike up for ya. Maybe bring it…hmmmm, I actually don’t know where I could work on it at.”

Keith replied, “I work at a garage that’s between our schools on Main Street. My boss is pretty chill, you can work there. If you want.” Fuck, what am I doing?!? Why am I prolonging this? She was with Lotor who is the complete opposite of me. But then I look at her, so different than any girl I’ve known before and I think, this is worth it.


	6. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the club!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this next installment! Love any feedback and love!!! I really do like the comments!!!

Keith is currently sitting at a booth in the VIP section. Tonight has been a series of up and down emotions, which he is not loving. Pidge had thanked him for the offer to use the garage, which meant he could still see her and they talked about flight, space and movies. Unfortunately Lance decided that he ‘needed’ Pidge to dance with him and that was that. He was back to feeling annoyed. Shiro and Matt were currently playing a golfing game and Hunk had decided to order apps, which he was currently…analyzing?!?

Which left him sitting by himself. Observing. And while it wasn’t bad, he just wished he knew what to say to Pidge to keep her interest and focus on him. This was really the first time he was interested in a girl and he didn’t know what to do. How does one go about this? He’s not like Lance, who could flirt and tease. 

Hunk tapped Keith’s arm, “Hey, do you want anything? Is there anything you don’t like?”

Keith shook his head, “No, I’m good. I’m actually not that hungry, I ate at Katie’s house earlier but whatever you get should be fine. Oh, should I go and ask everyone if they want something?!?” Keith stand up and looks instinctively for Katie on the dance floor.

Hunk starts to say shake his head no, but then notices Keith’s attention is placed solely on Pidge. Very interesting. 

“Yeah, why don’t you let everyone know to come on back.”

Keith jumps up and starts for her. Hunk smiles and reaches for his phone. He pulls up Shay, texting quickly…Keith likes Pidge!

Shay replies…What’s your take on him? She deserves someone to put her first!

Hunk types…I like him. Plus you know Matt and Shiro have been trying to get them together for over a year!

Shay types…Yeah, but I trust your judgement more! Xoxo

Hunk replies…thanks sweetie! Miss you! 

Meanwhile, Keith has stepped down to the lower level and is rounding the perimeter of the dance floor looking for Katie. He’s dodging and weaving bodies, when he catches sight of her. She is moving in time to the music, looking like a fairy or forest sprite. She has her eyes half way closed, with her arms moving, and hypes gyrating. Keith pauses on the edge of the dance floor, just taking her in. The slight sheen of sweat covering her face and neck make his stomach clench. His heart seems to be in sync with the base beat, thump, thump, thump. All that he can think of is…how can I make her mine? 

Suddenly another person enters his field of sight. Some dude grabs her around her stomach, his hand stretched across her entire abdomen and pulls her back into his front. Keith moves instinctively hands loose ready for anything, before even consciously deciding to. 

Pidge feels a a hand on her stomach and an arm tighten to pull her against a sweaty body but sees Lance dancing directly in front of her. She pushes away and turns, to see someone she doesn’t recognize. She smiles and shakes her head no and turns to move away. But then she again feels the arm and body but then a hand is trying grope her! Hell no! She turns, shifting her hips and pulling his opposite arm. The random dude falls to the ground and she shakes her head. She steps back into a solid body, she looks up ready to protect herself and sees Keith.

Instantly her body relaxes and almost melts into Keith’s. Keith’s arms come around her supportive and reassuring. At the same time the guy on the floor yells, “Bitch!” And jumps up lunging forward. 

Keith sidesteps while still holding her. Simultaneously he stuck out a leg causing the guy to fall and crash off the dance platform. He jumps up again, shaking his head, like a wet dog trying to get dry. He growls and yells, “Who tripped me?”

Keith moves to stand in front of me, but I move in tune and stay next to him reaching for his hand. I don’t want Keith to get in a fight because of me! I can handle myself and at least the bouncers would be less likely to kick me out than him. But then the guy wasn’t alone. He had friends who were all equally as big as he was. The guy who grabbed me actually was the smallest guy out of the four. Shit.

Then the lights flicker for a moment, and we are enveloped by darkness. Keith’s hand tightens on me. I squeeze it back. The lights brighten and suddenly I’m surrounded by my friends, my team. Lance is next to me, looking meaner than I’d ever seen him. It is almost funny because I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lance mad. Lance is a natural flirt but right now he is standing tall, shoulders back with a menacing look on his face. 

Shiro and Matt are right behind us. Matt puts his hand on my shoulder, a steady warm weight that signals he’s here, as always. I look back and see Shiro mimicking the same move with Keith.   
It’s reassuring the presence of our family. Even Hunk has some how made his way over to us. And while all who know him, knows he’s the kindest sweetest man…his size alone can be intimidating. 

Keith side eyes me and smirks. Katie raises an eyebrow and returns that smirk. They have no idea who they messed with.


	7. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Keith have to do to get Katie alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like this chapter. Love any and all feedback!!

Now that the numbers were strongly skewed to our side I had imagined they would back off. But apparently the dumbest man in the bar has equally as dumb friends! It wasn’t enough that I put his ass on the ground, oh no, his friends also wanted a shot.

The first guy says, “You don’t know who you messed with!”

I couldn’t help it, I laughed. Matt squeezed my shoulder and replied, “Fuck off, you have no idea what you just did! No one messes with my sister.”

I took a deep breath, and slowly released. Matt leaned in and whispered “Voltron”

I relaxed and nodded. Keith looked over, eyebrow arched, and it was like I could see the conversation bubble from a comic over his head…are you good? What’s he mean? Vol-tron?

I give him a smirk, head shake and a eye roll. I still have my hand on Keith’s arm, and I gently squeeze, we got this. I glance around us, and just now am fully aware that we have a crowd surrounding us. And I’m not going to lie, I hope the bouncers show up so we don’t get arrested. Because I don’t see anyone backing down and my mom will be pissed if she has to post bail again. 

Lance yells, “You have no right to touch her! No right!”

Keith *stepping in front of me* (AGAIN) “This is your last chance, walk away NOW!” I glance at Keith and can’t help but admire how hot he is. I mean, it’s weird, I never would have thought he’d be my type. He looks like a edgy biker, some bad boy. And honestly, that’s not me. Not that I follow the rules but I tend to like more sneaky about my mischief. His hair is shaggy and it’s not like he’s super huge or anything, in fact he’s shorter than Lance. But he has a presence or intimidation factor going for him that makes me, well, something. 

Meanwhile, Keith is trying to shake off my hand and I’m holding on for all I’m worth. Ok, gotta refocus! I take a step up and move to stand between the two groups. “Look, let’s end this now. Lesson learned-don’t grab girls you don’t know or don’t get mad when the girl responds. Lesson done, this is officially over.” 

I keep my eyes on the dudes because I’m not stupid but I also am really hoping that the MIA bouncers come soon. Honestly, what kind of bouncers did they hire?!? This is a new place people should be on top of things.

Just as I resign myself to a fight, a line of bouncers fill my vision. Finally.

Lights are brightened and the bouncers separated each group to the north and south sides of the establishment. They talked to us and I think they reviewed the tapes so we were cleared to stay. I assume they kicked out the other group because as the lights dim again and the music blares I take a quick look around and don’t see them. 

We all pile into the booth we had previously claimed to see a bunch of appetizers on the table. 

Hunk smiles, “Yes! Let’s all sit and eat! I don’t know about you all but I’m starving!”

Everyone kinda laughs and I can feel the invisible tension we were all feeling moments ago fade away. We all sit down, and I’m in the middle of the booth between Lance and Keith. It’s a huge U-shaped booth that has really high back so if I turned around I could only see the back of booth. Next to Keith is Shiro and Matt snagged the chair on the end so he was next to Shiro as well. Hunk was on Lance’s other side and he already had a plate piled with food!

In one hand Hunk is texting Shay and I tell him to say ‘Hi’ from me. He nods and continues eating exclaiming with a mouth full of food, that this place must have a chef because the food is really good and not just frozen stuff heated up.

I have no clue how he knows this, but I take him at his word. I grab a plate because now that the adrenaline has worn off I feel a little shaky. Then it’s like I have spidey senses because I can feel the heat from Keith’s leg next to mine and he slides his arm behind my body with his hand on the booth seat to my left. He’s kinda leaning my way. I swear it’s like I’m hyper aware of his every movement but that really sounds crazy. I shake my head and start to eat. Lance passes me a beer and I gratefully take it. I just turned 21 last month so I’m legal but I’m still working out what I like. And I’m super cheap so I typically just drink beer. I absently wonder what Keith thinks of my drink of choice. I know girls usually drink girly drinks at these places and I cannot see Acxa drinking a beer…whatever it’s not a competition. *side eye to look at Keith* But if it was I’d totally win because I wouldn’t cheat on him.

 

Meanwhile, Lance can’t believe they almost got in a fight!!! This was so exciting. Too bad Allura wasn’t there to see him in action! Granted if she was here, I probably wouldn’t have been dancing with another girl but whatever. Pidge totally took that dude down! I look over to see Matt and Shiro doing whatever it is that they do. Honestly, I wish one of them would just ask the other out already. This has been going on forever and I don’t see the problem. Gay, bi-, whatever the heart wants what the heart wants. 

Then I notice how this Keith dude is leaning into Pidge’s space. She’s eating but if she didn’t want him there she would have let him know. I lean over closer to Hunk. “Dude, what is up with the boy? Why is he all on Pidge?” 

Hunk smiled, “I think he likes her! Isn’t it sweet?”

Um no! “Hunk need I remind you, this guy is our competition! He goes to Galra University and he’s on their robotic/engineering team. What if he’s here just spying on us to get them ahead? He could be using Pidge!”

“Dude!!! He’s like practically Shiro’s brother. Plus he’s been watching Pidge all night. I think he was worried you were into Pidge too. He was asking about you.”

I interrupted him right there, “Exactly, he’s trying to spy on us.”

Hunk shook his head no but I don’t trust this guy. We are all a little older than Pidge and last time against my better judgement I let the whole Lotor thing go. I just met Allura and was distracted, but not again. Nope, I was all over this. I turned and said, “So Keith, you look familiar. Aren’t you on the Galra University’s engineering team-the Blades?”

I see Pidge’s eyebrows come together in the beginnings of a frown, but I’m not letting her down again.

Unfortunately, Keith’s mind was not on school or the conversation. Rather, he was frantically trying to find a way to start a conversation with the little spitfire next to him. Hearing his name, Keith dragged his eyes off Katie and replied, “Huh?”

Lance repeated the question, and I thought, there’s no way I’ve seen her before. I would have remembered. I looked at Katie, “What team are you on?”

With a slight frown, she replied, “I’m on Altea’s team, Voltron. But because I’m double majoring I can’t always make the competitions. So, the last two competitions I missed.”

“Ok, I knew that I didn’t see you before. There’s no way I wouldn’t have remembered.” Shit, now I’m blushing like an idiot. 

“So who’s all on your team?” I ask her. 

Lance replies, “Me, Hunk, Pidge and Allura. Matt and Shiro technically can’t be on our team because they are working for the Garrison and that automatically disqualifies them. So, how come you aren’t hanging out with your team!”

I look at Lance, annoyed, “Because we just work together, we aren’t friends. Besides, I was with Shiro. Now is there something else you’d like to ask me?” I can feel my temper spiking and I’m trying really hard not to do anything stupid. Especially when Katie is looking at me.

Lance quickly replies, “Yeah, were you sent to spy on us? I know that I heard Galra U would do anything to win.”

I open my mouth to deny that I would ever cheat, when Katie hits Lance in his arm and says, “Dude, don’t be rude. WE weren’t doing anything tonight! In fact, you are the one who made us all hang out! Now stop being dumb and eat a wing.” 

I let out my breath slowly, kinda amazed that she took my side. I edge even closer to her and dip my head to her ear, “Thanks. Honestly I would never cheat.” I take a leap, and put my arm around her and kinda hug her close. She looks up at me and I swear I’m drowning in her eyes. I feel my head dip lower, resting my forehead against hers, and open my mouth to say, 

“Really Kate, slumming again. We need to talk.”

I look up and see Lotor there with the girls from outside. They at least look apologetic to have interrupted but Lotor looks all snooty and his eyes are trained on Katie. What the hell!!

I hate this guy and not just because of before. Rather I hate the way he’s looking at her and I hate that he’s kissed her before, that he did anything with her really.

I look to Katie and see she’s looking resigned. I tighten my arm around her, “You don’t have to talk to him. Seriously just tell him to get lost.”

She sighs, “Honestly it would probably just be easier to talk to him. I’ve avoided him and feel a little bad. He’s not all bad. He just, we just, I…just wasn’t, I couldn’t be the person that he wanted. I know it was wrong of him to cheat, but honestly, I don’t even know if I blame him. He was really nice and sweet in the beginning but he had an idea of what he wanted us to be and honestly, I didn’t try very hard. I kinda just let stuff happen.”

I frown, seriously why did it sound like she was accepting the blame in this?? I look over to Matt and see him frowning as well, in fact the whole table is. Okay it isn’t just me then. I slowly move my arm and place my hand on her leg under the table and gently squeeze. Ok, if she needs to talk to him, so be it. But if he thinks he’s just going to swoop in and get her back, he’s got another thing coming.


	8. Lotor and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor and Pidge talk about love and their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and if you haven’t left a comment please do! They keep me motivated! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 8

Katie POV

I know everyone thinks I shouldn’t talk to Lotor but I’d rather deal with him now when everyone is here then when I’m alone. I feel kinda like a baby but, I’ve been thinking a lot the past few weeks, and I realized that I just let him take charge way too much. I ceded way too much ground and I didn’t even notice!! This realization has made me I am a bit accountable for the situation I found myself in, at least by my own standards. But, I’m not an idiot, I know I’m not at fault. I didn’t make him cheat but I also know that I didn’t put any effort into our relationship. Rather I allowed myself to be carried away by his presence and let him take control. So if a conversation makes me feel better about moving on then so be it. 

I decide get out of the booth on Keith’s side. Lance looks like he isn’t moving and I don’t want him to get riled up…more than he already is. So while I’m scooting out, Matt is glaring at Lotor and Shiro is frowning. I look up to Keith and see him looking at me with concern. He’s so different than I expected. He’s tough and a tad rough around the edges but he really listens to me which I can appreciate. Everyone tends to get a little protective and I like thinking that he trusts me. The only thing he’s said is that the choice is up to me. It’s weird to think Matt has been friends with him for this past year and we never met!

I finally stand in front of Lotor and say, “Look, I’ll listen once and then this is done.”

Lotor jerks his head affirmative and takes my arm to pull me around to a different booth. I see Enzor give me a sheepish look and offer a smirk. I’m fine! We both sit and I make a motion to Lotor to start. I know he can be manipulative but not this time. I am prepared to be rational and state my own opinions as fact. 

I take a deep breath to ensure that I listen well. Lotor starts with a comment about how he was on his way to ‘save’ me from my unfortunate predicament that I obviously should have been ready for based on my dancing with Lance!!! WTF?? This is not an apology!

Rather he lists why I shouldn’t be here, why he does not approve of the way I dress, and most importantly he doesn’t understand why I have not been taking his calls. OooooKayyyy…this is not going the way I expected and I feel myself getting angry. 

I find myself getting lost in my thoughts. It’s weird for me to be angry at Lotor. While I typically can lose my temper and am a tad sneaky, I realize that with Lotor I usually defer to him. I wonder about that. What was it about Lotor that made me defer? Why did I let him call the shots? When I usually like to have input? How did even let this happen? I honestly can’t even pinpoint the time.

FLASHBACK

I’m sitting at a coffee shop waiting for Lance and Hunk. I’ve set up the table with my laptop and figure to get some work done while waiting because Lance is always late! I hear my name and look up. I stand to get my coffee when an attractive guy grabs my cup and walks to me. 

“Here you go. I believe this is yours.”

I nod slowly and reach for the cup. The man is tall and slim with white hair that is slicked back. Not my type but his features are so refined, he reminds me of royalty of a time past. And while he is slim he has some muscle to him and he’s dressed super fancy for a Wednesday at a coffee shop!

I murmur, “Thanks but I was going to get it myself.” 

Then he replies, “It’s my pleasure. My name is Lotor, what’s yours.” He won’t let go of the coffee so I offer up my nickname, Pidge. My mama didn’t raise a fool and you can’t be too careful. (Why would I risk my real name?)

He asked if he could sit and that was probably the last time he asked me for anything. He always acted as if stuff was due to him. And I kinda just fell into line. 

He sat and asked me question after question. Which was odd because not too many people were interested in a girl who had skipped a few grades. He really knew how to work me. Most girls want to be called pretty not a genius. But that’s exactly what he did! He took an interest in me and what I loved! It was weird knowing that he understood what I was talking about and that he was interested. So when he asked me my number I gave him a burner number. (Again, my mom raised me to be insanely cautious!)

That said he called me the same night. It was fun. I had seen others date and find significant others but I just figured that it wasn’t in the cards for me! Then suddenly I have this attentive guy around! But even early on, I realized he cared more about himself than others. We talked on the phone for at least a month. But slowly conversations were less equal and more all about him, which I didn’t even mind. Often I would put him on speaker so I could get work done. But only now can I see that while I wasn’t giving a lot of me, I did let him take too much control. It was often just easy for me to acquiesce. 

It started slowly, don’t wear so much make up you are beautiful the way you are. (I hardly wore any makeup, so really?!?) Then he started to make fun of my clothes…Honey you are too smart to wear that. Why are you wearing a v-neck? You don’t need to impress anyone! He would buy me stuff and then ask why I wasn’t wearing it. So I’d just put it on. It just seemed easier. 

It was so slow and gradual I didn’t even notice. He always framed it like he was taking care of me. Because I didn’t do it for myself. And to be honest I believed him. It probably would have kept going on but then he wanted me to move in with him and I wasn’t allowed to bring my dog. Ultimately that was a defining moment. I had kinda agreed but when I asked if his apartment allowed pets, he asked why. I looked at him and said Bae Bae. He actually had the nerve to laugh! This led to our first big fight, which Matt unfortunately saw. That was really the beginning of the end. 

Current time

“Katie, are you even listening to me?”

I shake my head and reply, “Yes. I’m listening but I don’t hear anything worth changing my mind. Lotor, let’s just go our separate ways. You want a different type of girl and I honestly, “

Lotor interrupts, “No Katie, we ARE meant to be. I realize that I should not have let myself be distracted by Axca. I can only say that she was persistent and was lonely. I felt bad for her and thought that we could just be friends. But it’s you that I want.”

“Lotor, it’s fine. Really. I just don’t think it was meant to be. In fact what is it about me that makes you think we are meant to be?”

He looked at me and reached for my hand. “Katie, I knew I wanted you from the moment I saw you. You had all your books and laptop set up and you were so focused. I had noticed you before there and when your coffee was ready when I went to get mine, I knew it was meant to be. We get along so well! You are one of the few individuals that I have met that is as smart as I am. And I find you very attractive. What more is needed? I can take care of you”

“Stop right there! I don’t need you to take care of me or to make decisions for me. I am perfectly capable of doing that myself!”

Lotor sighed, “Yes you are perfectly capable. But you often are too focused on your work or interests to take time to make every decision. And I like to manage things. Katie, again, were you ever unhappy? Did I not make your life easier? We didn’t even fight!”

I whispered, “Maybe that was the problem. (Louder) We didn’t fight, we didn’t argue. But conversely there really was not a lot of passion or emotion. And while I wasn’t unhappy, thinking back I cannot actually say that I was happy either. I’ve seen Lance in love. I’ve seen Hunk build his relationship with Shay”

Lotor interrupted me, “Lance has not been in love. He’s been horny or infatuated. He has NOT been in love. And you are young, perhaps, this is what love looks like for you. I can already tell you that it is better than what my parents have! Do not so quickly disregard contentment and peace. Love is a sloppy emotion. What we have is so much more!”

I can feel myself shaking my head no. No, nope I want it all. Love, passion, arguments, jealousy, happiness and even sadness. Hell I deserve it all. I reply, “I’m sorry. Really I am. But, first, I don’t accept your explanation for why you decided to cheat. The whole, it just happened is a cop out. Second, I have seen love, my parents have a great relationship and I want that. We like each other and maybe care for each other. But we aren’t in love. And I think we both need some time away to see if what we did have, is really worth continuing. Because while I wasn’t unhappy I honestly don’t think you SEE the real me. You see the version you want to. And I’m not that girl all the time. Honestly, I’m probably too messy for you.”

I stand back up and with his manners, he stands as well. He moves close to me and hugs me tightly, which I do return. He then whispers, “You’ll see. You will be back and we will be happy.”

Ugh. I move back and look over to the guys, yep, all still looking at us. I acknowledge his statement with a negative head shake, a squeeze to his hand that is currently enveloping my hand, and step away. As I walk back to my table, I catch Keith’s somber gaze and feel my heart kick up. I’m not dumb, I get that I’m physically attracted to him but the giddiness that fills my heart is new…special. And I like it.


	9. Waiting Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s perspective of Katie’s and Lotor’s talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> I hope you like the next installment. I haven’t been feeling very motivated so sorry for the shorter chapter. I just feel tired all the time. I cannot wait for summer!!!!

Keith POV

We all tumble back in the booth but I can’t take my eyes off the booth Pidge and Lotor are seated at. I wish I could see her face. From this angle, I can’t see their faces I can only really stare at the booth and now I’m debating the idea of getting up and going over to the bar where I’d have a better view. I look up and Shiro is staring at me. Frowning. Shaking his head. 

“No, Keith, stay there. She doesn’t need an audience and we are close enough that if she needs us we are here.”

I look at him, with no expression and reply, “I don’t know what you are talking about. I have to go to the bathroom.” I’m met with laughter and I can’t keep the growl from escaping. 

Matt, while staring at his beer, lowly replies, “Yeah, I’m sure we all do. But she’s gotta end this in a way that allows her to close the door on this. Pidge can take care of herself, believe me, I’ve made sure of that. But she needs to feel that she’s taken the logical course, heard all the evidence, balanced everything and it’s got to be her that closes the door. Even if I wish I could slam the fucking door on him. *Looking up and suddenly staring directly at me* Look I like you Keith, but I love my sister. She’s brilliant, seriously fucking brilliant. But she’s still young and somewhat innocent…despite the wealth of knowledge she has about dating, relationships and sex. (Shiro puts his hand on Matt’s back and is rubbing circles) She doesn’t need a protector but she could use a partner. You seem interested and I think you guys are actually a good match despite both of your personality shortcomings. (WHAT?!?) BUT, if you want to be with her, and not like Lotor trying to control her, you have to allow her to make her own decisions.”

I can feel everyone’s eyes on me and I know when Matt mentioned sex I got a little flushed. But I got it. Shiro has been trying to make me less brash and reactive. I look straight at him and nod. Message received. I can wait. I’ve got time and Shiro has been drilling in me about patience and something else. Whatever I get it. 

Lance buts in here and says, “What a minute, how is this all ok. He’s on the Galra U robotics”

I open my mouth to defend myself when Hunk shoves a wing in Lance’s mouth and replies, “Dude, let it go. You know that Keith is only at Galra University because he has a full ride scholarship! I seriously doubt that he is going after Pidge for secrets! Besides, he’s their pilot not an engineer. He probably wouldn’t even be able to hack into Pidge’s laptop!!”

Okay, now I feel like I’m stupid but honestly I can’t even argue. There’s no way I’m hacking into anything. I take a deep breath and say, “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with Katie, (deep breath) Pidge and I but, I just want to find out.” I look over to Matt and say, “I can’t make any promises but I can honestly say that I’ve never felt this way about a girl before. BUT, honestly, I’m not, um, very good at this pursuing things. Girls have always kinda just, um, well” I kinda faded. How to I tell the brother of the girl who I am interested in, that girls usually chase me and um, I sorta let them catch me, for a bit, until I get too busy or bored. Then I just kinda, um rinse and repeat? That is NOT going to make me look good. I’ll just say, …

Shiro laughs, “Yeah you’re looking at a genuine bad boy here. Girls just chase him and he, (looking at Matt who does not seems like he finds this funny)….well let’s just say Keith hasn’t ever had to work at getting a girl.”

Lance replies, “Oh yeah, I totally know what you mean. Me neither.”

I know that I’m red, literally my face is on fire. I let my head drop to the table. Seriously how long is Katie going to talk to Lotor??? Someone needs to put me out of my misery already. I’m going to lose my shot before I even figure out how to take it!!

I don’t know how long I keep my head on the table. Honestly, I’m tired and frustrated that things are out of my control right now. I wish we never went to the bar because then I’d be at Katie’s house instead of her here taking to HIM. 

Suddenly, Hunk sits up and his leg hits the table. I look up to see Katie getting out of the booth. Okay, not too bad, then he leans over and hugs her. Tightly. I can feel myself getting mad and clenching my fists. Everyone is staring and I’m hoping he hasn’t convinced her to take him back. I find myself staring at her and hoping she looks at me so I can get a read on her. I’m pretty good at looking at people and figuring out what’s going on in their heads. My heart is beating pretty fast, like I just came back from a run and I can feel my palms sweating. I can’t take my eyes off her, like if I do, she’ll choose him instead. So instead I focus on her. She looks beautiful and sweet all at the same time. I let out another growl, it’s like I cannot help myself. 

I keep my eyes trained on her and I see her shake her head in the negative and take step away from him and towards us. As she walks back to the table, I catch her gaze and feel my heart spike up. I may not be the smartest guy at the table, in fact, I can probably guarantee it. But right now, I think I may be the luckiest.


	10. Insecure PIdge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has said good bye to one guy but feels insecure about her own appeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s not so long, I’m super tired but wanted to get it out before too long! Please let me know your thoughts and if you like it!!

Pidge POV

Okay, that was awkward. But at least it’s over and I don’t have to worry about any miscommunication. I explained to Lotor why we wouldn’t work and in time I think he will see I’m right. So, I vow not to turn back, to not give him any mixed signals. Lotor is just going to have to accept my decision. I got this.

Instead, I look up and see Keith is watching me and I feel a little light headed. He’s so cute, his eyes are so intense that I falter for just a moment. I’ve never been a girl who has attracted too much attention from the opposite sex so I’m a little flustered. Lotor and I are just over and now I’m already interested in Keith. And he seems to reciprocate, shocker. Now, I am frantically combing my memory for information about him. But honestly I don’t have much. Note to self: I really need to listen when other people are talking!

Then I happen to see Matt’s face and his looks pissed! Normally I wouldn’t care but I know he is worried about me. Oh boy, I don’t need him telling mom anything about this night. I am going to have to have a nice one to one chat with him. I give him a reassuring smile to buy some time. He arches a brow and I know this is going to be a long talk. Diversion time!

“Hey boys! What happened to all the food?!” 

Matt looks at the table and for a minute looks confused, “Hey, what did happen to the food?”

Hunk sheepishly replies, “You guys know I stress eat! But it was really good so yeah, I can tell you what to order.” He moves to stand up and with a flourish bows and indicates I should scoot in. As I start to pass in front of him, he gives me hug and whispers in my ear, “Hey, you good?” 

I smile and nod. “Yeah, I’m good. (Leaning back so I can look up into his face) but now I’m hungry!” 

He laughingly replies, “No worries, I can tell you what, ooh ohh, I also wanted to try their street tacos! Let’s order those!”

I smile and nod. I look down and see that Lance has no intention of moving…so I guess I’m not going to get to sit by Keith again. Darn. 

I turn back to Hunk, “Hey order some tacos and a beer for me, I’m going to run to the bathroom before I sit back down.”

Keith pushes Lance and says, “Hey, move, I am going to the bathroom too.”

Lance slowly scoots out of the booth and Keith is in front of me before I know it. He quirks a brow, “Do we even know where it is?”

I look around for a sec, “Ummm, no.” The place is packed with gyrating bodies, people mingling and lots of flashing lights. My face is on fire because we are going to the bathroom together, I seriously need to get a grip! I continue to look around while trying to find my typical cool. 

Suddenly a very curvy and pretty waitress bounces (yes bounces) up to Keith and with a hand on his arm says, “Hey handsome, is there something I can do for you?” She’s very pretty, and the outfits this places makes the waitresses wear leaves little to the imagination. Rather, she’s got a very tight and short skirt on with killer heels and a shirt that definitely lets Keith see she was blessed in the chest area. I self consciously look down at myself and feel a little like a 10 year old at a popular teen party. In less than 10 seconds, I take all this in abruptly taking a step back from the two of them wanting a little distance between myself and the waitress. I don’t need to highlight my inadequacies. I know waitresses often depend on making their money from tips and she may not really be interested in Keith but Keith is really attractive so yeah. 

I look down and start to take another step back, when Keith’s arm shoots out and grabs my arm, halting my progress. My eyes snap back up to his. He looks faintly confused then looks to the waitress, “Yeah we were wondering where the bathrooms are.” 

The waitress looks over to me and with a quick glance dismisses me as competition. She turns back to Keith and steps even closer, pushing her chest into his arm. Giving him a great view down her shirt, she bats her eyes at him and says, “The regular bathrooms are in the back, behind the dance floor” then she lowers her voice and says all breathlessly, “but I get off in 10, and I could take you our private VIP ones upstairs.” 

I can’t help but roll my eyes. Whatever. Keith however looks confused and replies “Well we are already VIP’s can’t you just tell us where it is?” 

The table erupts into laughter and Shiro is shaking his head. I take a shot, “Excuse me, can you just tell us where the restroom is?” She doesn’t even glance my way. So swing and miss.

Instead she smiles, laughs and leans her head on Keith’s arm. “Silly boy, I meant we could go together.”

I am now biting my lip so hard I’m afraid I will break my skin but, honestly, I can’t just scream. 

Keith’s eyes get slightly wider but he shakes his head, moves out of the hands of the waitress and throws his arm around me. “Sorry taken, haha, now seriously the bathrooms?”

The perky waitress now looks annoyed and steps away. Throwing an arm towards the back of the VIP section, she replies, “The VIP restroom is on the west side of the VIP section. See the sign?”

Okay! Time to get moving. Keith and I turn to the west side of the VIP section. Keith murmurs, “Well that was awkward. How are you doing?”

“I’m fine! Really, you’re single so whatever.” I quickly reply.

Keith looks confused and says, “Why would it matter to Lotor if I’m single?”

Duh…”Um it doesn’t. Look here are the bathrooms.”

Keith looks up and says, “Go on in, and I’ll go but let’s wait here for each other.” 

“Sure!” 

I walk into and look at my reflection in the long mirror. Ugh. I wish I was taller, prettier, just more. I go use the bathroom and as I’m washing my hands my phone rings. I see that Allura is calling. I answer, “‘Lo, what’s up?” 

Allura was asking where we were so I told her and she said she would stop over. I walk out to see Keith leaning against the wall, scrolling through his phone. He looks up when I’m in front of him. “Hey”

I smile, “Hey.”

He moves off the wall, and offers his arm like in an old timey movie my mom likes to watch. I can’t help but take his offered arm and hold on. His arm is strong and solid. Not like a body builder but lean and steady. I look up, face hot, and say, “Um, you know that girl was like totally hitting on you?”

He looks down and says, “Really, I hadn’t noticed. How could I when I can’t get you off my mind?” How is his voice so low and growly yet I can hear him over the music???

I cannot help the smile that spreads across my face…my super hot red face. I look down and take a deep breath. And I can’t help but whisper, “Me too.”

Keith arm is suddenly around me and pulling me tight against him in a hug that well…


	11. Keith’s move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes his move~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!!! Sorry for the delay! I’ve been really busy and kinda lost some motivation. But I’m back!!!!!!!! It’s not super long but I wanted to offer something up!

Keith POV

I don’t know what I’m doing at this point. As usual, I’m just being impulsive and doing whatever feels right. One minute, I’m waiting outside the bathrooms for Pidge, scrolling through my phone…then the next I’m grabbing her and pulling her close. I know that girl was flirting with me but damned if I cared. 

More importantly, I don’t want her to think I’m interested in anyone else. All I was thinking about is how to get her on an one to one date. I wonder if I could kiss her??? Her arms are holding me close so maybe she’d be open to it. Fuck it, I’m going for it. It’s not like I got a lot to lose at this point and what I could gain is sooooo much more. I lean back a little and with my hand I brush her hair behind her ear, leaving my hand cradling her face. Her skin is so soft. I’m stroking her with my thumb and oddly I feel like I could do this for hours. Then I look in her eyes and I swear she’s got the most amazing eyes. I freeze, for a minute, just getting lost in them. 

She arches her eyebrow, “Sooo, isn’t this the part where you kiss me?”

Damn, I can feel my face getting red. She’s what my mom would call a corker. It’s out of some movie that she likes but she uses it when she finds something astonishing or out of the ordinary. I always laughed when she used it because it sounded funny. But as I look down at this small but amazing girl I can’t help but think that I now know what she means! I smirk and say, “Well, since you asked nicely…”

I lean down and brush my lips softly against hers. I almost feel like I am moving in slow motion. I can feel her breath intermingling with mine and I swear I felt her shiver. Her eyes are closed now and I do the same. I adjust my angle and slide my hand from her face down her neck, shoulder and arm-ever so slowly. I want to memorize her body but right now I rest my hand on her hip not yet daring to go any lower. Both her arms come up around my shoulders and we finally have our first real kiss. 

I think my brain actually short circuited! After a minute or so I feel my leg get hit with something and I pick up my head to snap at the person. When I look over to see what happened-it’s actually someone in a wheelchair trying to get to the bathroom. Ugh…way to go Kogane, kiss the girl of your dreams in front of the restrooms of a crappy club!! Shit, maybe this is what Acxa was talking about when she said I had no romance! 

I apologize to the guy and move Katie out of the way. We awkwardly start our way back to the table. My heart is beating fast and as we see our food get delivered to the table I realize I’m so glad Shiro came and got me. I’ve actually, never been so glad that I was not at home. And at a club. With people I do not really know. 

God I wish my dad was still alive. He’d probably get a kick out of this! He was the more romantic out of my parents. Usually I’d say I take after my mom, but right now, I feel like I have an insight into my dad. And now understand why he would sometimes come home and dance with my mom in the kitchen or tickle her for no reason. I realize sometimes you could just be so happy just being with someone that you need to act!! But now I need to reign in it so I don’t scare her away!

As we arrive to the table, I see a few eyebrows raise and I wonder what’s going on. 

Matt states, “Pidge, did ya get lost?”

I look at her and she slowly shakes her head in the negative, like she’s trying to figure out what the punch line is.

Matt smirks, “So it must be Keith then. Don’t worry you both made it, you can let go of each other now!” 

It’s then I realize that we are holding hands. Shiro shakes his head and the others are laughing good naturedly. Whatever, I don’t even care right now. They can laugh all they want, I’ve got the girl and I don’t plan on letting her go!


	12. Have no clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like this addition...please I could really use some motivation!! I have so many ideas in my head that I have a hard time finishing!!!

Stupid Matt. He’s always gotta be the comedian. But right now I’m so happy I don’t even care. The night flies by and eventually Allura comes out as well. It’s a lot of laughing and silliness which isn’t necessarily my thing. But overall, I got kissed by a super cute boy and got to laugh with my friends for a night! Today turned out better than I would have guessed.

 

Time Skip

I wish I had more free time. I had big plans for the past few weeks and nothing worked out! Pidge was supposed to be at the garage working on her friends bike. But no, I got sick and needed to get my appendix out. She stopped by…but I was either sleeping or on pain meds. Texting sure, but he wanted to see her! Then her robotics team made state, yay. But now she couldn’t come to the garage to work on the bike. So more texting exchanges. 

Then there were all the make up tests and homework I needed to do…no time. He was cursed. Simple as that. So work and school it was. He was currently lying on his bed, debating trying to call and try and schedule at time to get together. Or maybe their time has passed and he should just let it go?? It’s not like he’s any good at dating or anything. This is a sign. 

He was sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself when Shiro stopped by.   
“Hey, what’s going on? Are you finally caught up on all your work?” Asked Shiro.

I replied, “Yeah, I’m good. Probably going to try for a nap now.”

I looked up at Shiro from my spot on the bed…”What?!?”

He has a smirk on his face which is unusual for him. “Ummmm, well, I was going to see if you wanted to go to see Voltron at the state competition this weekend. We could ride out downstate and get a room, no offense, it looks like you need a break. But I understand if you would rather skip.!”

I jackknifed up and said, “NO~~um well if you are going I could go. If YOU wanted.”

Shiro rubs his neck, “Well, I don’t want to force you. But I’d like to go…so this is weird and you don’t have to answer. But do you like little Katie Holt? Like really like her?”

I pause, “Ummmm, why? Does she like me?” God do I sound insecure!! Wtf? Yet I wait for his response so yeah.

Shiro looks at me, and slowly states, “I’m not sure but I think so. But before I encourage this any further, I need to know if you really want this. Look, I like Matt, but this goes beyond that. Katie’s a really smart girl and I, just don’t want her to get hurt. She’s a little insecure after what happened with Lotor, who by the by, is still trying to get her back. From what I hear, he keeps showing up at places Katie frequents. (Now both of us are frowning) Anyways, I know you’ve had a rough few weeks but she’s seen him more than you at this point.”

“Hey, none of this is my fault! We’ve been talking or texting daily. I really like her but I’m a little nervous too. I don’t want to mess this up and for some reason I’m a little nervous too .”

Shiro smiles and says, “Just be you. I have a feeling that you guys will be fine. So why don’t you through a few things in a duffel and I’ll get everything set up.”

I get up and start to throw things in a bag, shit I need that much for a few days. I change, make sure that everything is turned off and lock up. As I go down the stairs, I shoot Katie a text asking when she’s leaving for the competition. 

I get downstairs and see Shiro standing near the corner on his phone. I walk over and he holds up a finger signaling to wait. I start scrolling though my phone and start playing Candy Crush as I wait. Shiro turns and says, “I got us a ride, so let’s just wait a few minutes.”

I nod and go to my messages, hmmmm, Katie still hasn’t read my last message. I wonder if she’s already there or just busy. I know she had a last final yesterday, maybe she’s still sleeping. I hope she’s happy to see me and it’s not awkward. I feel like I’ve really gotten to know her better as we have been texting for weeks which is weird because usually I don’t care too much about getting to know a girl. Katie teased that I was a player which I’m not. But if I’m being completely honest, I don’t think I really knew the girls I dated or even liked them for that matter. But with Katie it’s different. She makes me laugh and she gets me. Which is pretty scary because if she walks away, she’s leaving because of me.


End file.
